


Demonic Engraving

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Magical Tattoos, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: A peculiar sigil appears on Kirisame's abdomen, the cure involving carnal desire.
Relationships: Kirisame Marisa & Morichika Rinnosuke, Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid, Kirisame Marisa/Patchouli Knowledge
Kudos: 6





	Demonic Engraving

"C'mon patchy! How do I get it off?" Marisa inquired as she was seated at a roundtable within Voile, the magical library wherein the aforementioned literature inclined youkai resided. Accompanying the pair of magicians was Alice Margatroid, her autonomous golem shanghai seated onto the table.

Patchouli laughed. "I can tell this happened because you stole Koakuma's grimoire, Kirisame."

Margatroid peered towards Kirisame, the blonde lifting her dress and lowering her bloomers in combination. An ornate engraving adorning Marisa's lower abdomen, it's appearance resembling an uterus.

"I've seen this ritual done in makai. It requires the semen of a fertile male to dispel." Margatroid noted.

"W-What?" Marisa inquired, her features bright red.

"Men within the human village are totally willing to do so at the same time." Patchouli retorted, in a rare display of amusement at Kirisame's expense.

Marisa pouted. "I'm not that nasty, Patchy! I ain't into dudes!"

Margatroid smirked. "You say so, but what about the other night with me and Hakurei?" Shanghai nodding in agreement with it's master.

Marisa blushed. "I'm still sore from what ya did! Anyway, it itches and my body feels really tingly!"

The two women sitting adjacent to Kirisame perked up in interest. "tingly?" Patchouli and Alice spoke in unison.

"Yeah, I'm very sensitive cuz of this thing, it's really inconvenient." Marisa making the statement unaware of the sexual connotations. 

Knowledge and Margatroid immediately emerged from their seating, their features in a lustful gaze. "Kirisame, would you allow us to do experiments on your body?" The pair inquired in unison.

Marisa pouted. "If it will help ya find a cure..."

****

Marisa began clothing herself within Patchouli's lavish accommodations, standing in front of Margatroid and Knowledge as the pair laid on the exquisite bedding. "Sorry guys, it ain't disappearin." As she slid her bloomers upward to her waist.

Alice and Patchouli were laid together, completely nude sans a white, silk bedsheet providing modesty. "The affects the seal has on your body are interesting... Your stamina has certainly improved, Kirisame." Margatroid noted.

Marisa groaned. "Maybe for you two." donning her black ensemble, beginning with lifting the bottom portion of her dress to her waist. "If gettin off with ya guys ain't curin me, it's time for the backup plan." Uttering as she buttoned her vest.

"Backup plan?" Patchouli inquired.

Marisa smiled. "Let Kourin try!"

Patchouli and Alice immediately blushed, their visage red as a tomato in peak season. "Laying with a male, how scandalous!"

Marisa pouted. "You're both in bed!"

Margatroid immediately protested. "It's different, we're both magicians currently studying a matter of eros... Not to mention we're all girls... You're allowing a male to insert his..."

Kirisame's expression turned to one of glee at Margatroid's expense. "His dick."

"That's indecent!"

"pretty cock~"

"Please go!" Alice and Patchouli screamed in unison, covering their ears with a bashful expression on their features.

****

As the magician landed just outside the forest into the crossroad between it and the human village. Kirisame immediately disembarked from her flight implement in front of the cottage which equaled as a business establishment.

The silver haired, amber eyed, bespectacled man looked up from his seated position behind the countertop. the shorter blonde walking into the building. "What do you need, Kirisame?"

"U-Um." Marisa stammered, walking forward to the male after placing her broom to the side of the doorway. "I want ya to look at somethin, Kourin..." Proceeding to lift her dress and lower her undergarment in unison.

Morichika immediately adjusted his spectacles by the bridge utilizing his index finger. "I haven't seen this hex in a very long time, I hope you can get this resolved soon enough, Kirisame."

Marisa pouted. "Ya know how to get this thing off."

"What are you getting at, Kirisame?"

"Fuck me, Kourin." Marisa sternly proclaimed,

Morichika sighed, emerging from his seated position. "Come to my accommodations."

Morichika's bedroom was modest, consisting of only a nightstand, bedding and a window, Rinnosuke taking his place by the side of the bed. "It seems that if I inseminate you, this seal will disappear?" Inquiring the naked blonde standing directly in front of him.

"Are ya ready to take responsibility, Kourin?" Marisa inquired, her tone sarcastic.

Rinnosuke sighed. "This sigil prevents fertilization."

Kirisame proceeded to walk forward and kneel in front of the larger male, lowering Morichika's trousers as she looked upon the male's length with awe.

_"It's so big, the smell is so intoxicatin... I think i'm gonna get dizzy from kourin's dick..."_

Marisa proceeded to lick the length of the man's appendage, making sure to roll her tongue around the shaft. The male proceeded to caress his right hand onto the left side of the woman's face.

"You're so adorable, Kirisame." The man uttered. Beckoning the female to catch her breath by moving her head outwards.

Morichika looked downwards, remaining silent as he gazed upon the woman keeling in front of him, Kirisame coughing and panting as saliva left between the pair.

Marisa promptly embarked onto the male's lap, compensating for her shorter stature. "I think I'm ready..."

Morichika promptly held Kirisame by the abdomen, the smaller woman's opening teeming with lust. In one motion, Morichika simultaneously bucked his hips as he inserted himself inside Kirisame, the woman screaming in pleasure.

Kirisame utilized her extremities to grasp onto Morichika into an embrace.

Marisa leaned forward, whispering into Rinnosuke's right ear. _"Don't hold back, Kourin. Fuck me like the little witch I am~"_ Disembarking from the male's lap only to lay upon the male's bedding, purring as she laid upon her backside. _"This kitty needs some milk~"_

Rinnosuke hovered above Kirisame, blushing as the woman below him grasped the sides of his face, pressing her lips to the merchants, a trail of saliva connecting the two. "I love ya, Kourin."

Morichika blushed, remaining silent as his hips went into a measured rhythm, Kirisame bringing the male into an extended embrace, clinging tighter as Morichika neared climax.

Rinnosuke, removed himself from Marisa, panting in exhaustion after releasing his contents into the diminutive magician.

Marisa looked downwards, taking immediate note of the sigil upon her abdomen fading. "Wow Kourin, ya really filled me up, ze~" Turning to her right, the bespectacled male having already began a deep slumber.

Marisa slowly closed her eyes, pondering as she went into slumber. _"Maybe I should get cursed more often~"_


End file.
